Niamh's Birthday Gift 2009
by Sailorlight22
Summary: Well, this is late. But since it was divided into 4 parts, I can at least blame SisterWicked for holding up the process XD There are two Lucky bits, Sister's and two OT3 ones. Mine Enjoy!


Well, its that time of year again, huh?

Since I'm still poor and useless, I suppose Nia will yet again be stuck with craptastic writings by yours truly! Since the group has grown somewhat since the last time, I've asked SisterWicked to assist me with this project, just to even things out a bit.. Here's to your having a great birthday, Nee-san, and hopefully you'll be pleased with the meager fare!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

#1: The Things You Never Said

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Looking from one mischievous face to the other, Komui thought that he should have taken a longer walk before returning to his quarters.

"I'm afraid to even ask why you're both half naked.. But I can pretty much see that I'm .. interrupting. Change the sheets when you're done, and lock the door before you leave, all right?"

Keeping his face neutral, he turned to go, pushing down the sharp coil of helpless frustration. _'I'd think it was enough to know they're together.. Why does it have to be here, of all places..?'_

Feeling a hand on his sleeve, he halted without turning, refusing to deepen the wound by meeting the boy's questioning gaze. "Let it go, Lavi. I won't tell you to get out, but I'm not going to watch this happen." He closed his eyes at the redhead's quick breath, bracing himself for the obvious retort. "You can be angry, if you like. I let you use me as you please, but that's only because its better to have some than none."

Tugging his arm free gently, he sighed. "I can't do it anymore, Lavi. A little piece of me dies every time I remember that I'm not enough for you." He lowered his voice further, ignoring the watching Noah. "That's why I never told you how I felt, because I was so afraid that I wouldn't be good enough.. And I was right."

Hearing the Exorcist's faintly quickened breathing, he clenched his hands. "The Oceania Branch needs a replacement for Andrew Nansen, so I've submitted a transfer request." Finally meeting the redhead's stricken gaze, he cupped his face with shaky hands. "I haven't even told Linali yet.. But it'll be better for her to have her own space, without me constantly badgering her about everything. It'll be better for you too, Lavi." Watching his eye well up with tears, he shivered. "God, I love you so much.. That's why I have to go, because I won't be able to act like I don't."

Dropping his hands, he jerked the boy against his chest, burying his face into the top of his brilliant hair. "I'm sorry.. But it'll be all right, because it isn't me that you need. As much as I hate to say it, he's the better man." Inhaling the light smell of the other's shampoo, he sighed. "I can't even hate him for it, not when he makes you this happy. You deserve to have that, Lavi."

Forcing his arms to relax, he stepped back. "Keep anything you want from here, I won't be taking it.. The only thing worth having doesn't belong to me."

Gritting his teeth, he strode quickly past the silent Exorcist, closing the door quietly behind him. He'd only taken a handful of steps before it flew open, striking the wall with a resounding crash. Hearing the sharp beat of the approaching footsteps, he spared a glance at the person he least wanted to see. "Leave me alone, Noah. You win."

Continuing down the hall, he laughed. "I lied to him, back there.. I said I don't hate you, but that's only because there isn't a word for how much I wish you didn't exist."

The younger man growled angrily, shoving the scientist sideways into the wall. "You miserable, cowardly bastard. If he hadn't made me swear not to hurt you, I'd-"

Planting his hands against the other's chest, Komui slammed him backwards, smiling at his surprised face. "You'd _what,_ demon bitch? Tear out my heart? I'll give you a hint, it's right back there in that room waiting for you. And I'll tell you something else." He stepped forward, backing the suddenly astonished man to the opposite wall. "If you so much as _think_ about hurting him, I'll send every Exorcist there is after you. There wouldn't be a place in this world that you could hide."

Laughing darkly, he shook his head. "They wanted to take you to the testing facility, did you know that? Every so often, they ask again, but I never let them. I couldn't stand to think about what they would have done to you, knowing that you most likely wouldn't die.. So this is all my fault. I finally convinced them that you'd lost your powers, that you were completely useless for what they had planned."

Rubbing tiredly at the bridge of his nose, he sighed. "That was right around the time that he came to me. I already knew that you had him, but I was so grateful for even the slightest chance- I refused to consider the timing. I didn't want to think about how much bearing my word had on your future."

Turning on his heel, he made to leave. "You owe me your _life_, Tyki. Spend the rest of it making him happy."

"He loved you first."

The quiet words brought him to a halt, his shoulders hunched as if to ward off a blow. "Liar. He never had a second thought about me, it was you that proved he could feel that way for someone."

The younger man pushed away from the wall, circling to stand in front of the white garbed scientist. "No. All I did was force him to give name to the emotion. He told me himself that he'd felt the same way before." Neatly blocking the man's path, he shook his head. "That's why he came back. He wasn't coming home, he was coming back for you. He was in love with you for years, but he didn't have the words to define the feeling. You were the first."

Waving a hand toward the man's room, he sighed. "The only thing he said when you left was _'He thinks I don't need him.'_. He's never once said that to me, Komui. He tells me that he loves me, but he's always told me that he _needs_ you. That's the only reason that I ever considered this thing between us, because he could live without me."

Clenching his hands into fists, he stepped directly into the older man's space. "I'd rather share him with you than lose him altogether. If you'd asked him to choose, it would always have been you." Glaring up across the scant difference in their heights, he pointed toward the still open door. "Do it. Go back there and ask him to stay or go. I'll stand right there with you, and the only words he'll have for me are "I'm sorry"."

Shaking his head furiously, the older man growled a short reply. "If it would make you leave me be, then fine." Whirling around, he stalked back to his room, ignoring the other's rapid footfalls in pursuit. Entering the room, he paused at the redhead's shuddering back, seeing that he hadn't moved from where he'd been left. Steeling himself, he took a breath, alerting the Exorcist to his presence.

The sight of his dampened cheeks was almost nauseating, but it was the faintly lighter skin around his normally covered eye that drew his attention. Though he knew the purpose of the patch, he'd only once seen the boy without it, and the reminder that it was only a formality was startling. Forcing down his anger, he stepped away from the black clad figure by his side.

"Make a choice, Lavi. Leave him or let me go. You're the only one who has any say in this, so think about what you really want."

The redhead's eyes filled anew as he glanced from one to the other, the discarded eyepatch dropping from his hand as he wrapped shaking arms around himself.

Seeing movement in his peripheral vision, the scientist turned slightly to look at his silent companion. The man's face appeared calm and resigned, but the hopeless cast to his eyes made the expression a lie. Noting the other's scrutiny, he averted his head.

Hearing the redhead inhale sharply, he faced toward him, wincing at the clear path of his gaze. Bracing himself for the obvious rejection, he was surprised when the boy stepped past him to stand in front of the younger man. Watching his hand rise to stroke the other's face was agonizing, but the brunette flinched almost imperceptibly from the contact as the Exorcist began to speak.

"I'm sor-"

"**_No!_**"

The volume of his voice made them both jump, two sets of equally wide eyes regarding him in surprise.

"Don't say it. He'll break if you leave him." Swallowing heavily, he shook his head. "Its enough already.. I'll stay. As long as you want me to."

For a moment, he wondered if he really could keep his word, but the astonished gratitude in the brunette's dark eyes made him sure of it. The sudden hard clench of arms around his middle made him look down, his nose sinking into painfully familiar red hair.

Returning the Exorcist's embrace, he risked a look at the quiet Noah, blinking at the complete lack of the hostility that had always been present at times such as these. Feeling the redhead's hands move upward along his back, he gasped. "Lavi?"

"Love me.." The words were muffled against the collar of his long coat, but the meaning was unmistakable. "Please, 'Mui..? It _is_ supposed to be your day.."

Glancing quickly toward their erstwhile 'audience', he was stunned by the man's faint nod, his hands rising to catch the Exorcist's shoulders tightly. "Not anymore, Lavi." Pushing gently, he moved the boy back a step, bending close to his upturned face. "If we're going to make this work, we can't simply go on excluding each other. Do you understand?"

The confused look in his lover's eyes was not unexpected, and he smiled at it. "Do you want to make him watch us, Lavi? He's part of this too, isn't he..?"

The boy blinked at him in surprise, half-turning his head to glance at the brunette. "But.. That's.." He faltered, shaking his head. "Does he have to.. leave?"

Komui raised an eyebrow at his pained expression, deciding that hints would most likely miss his lover completely. "No, not if he doesn't want to. I actually thought he might want to help."

Once again he was faced with two sets of disbelieving eyes, and he flushed slightly. "Not like _that_.. Well, something like- Not me, just.. He could help with you." Sighing at his awkwardness, he lowered his head to kiss the Exorcist deeply, curling a finger at the startled Noah in invitation. Backing slowly in the direction of his bed, he paused at the feeling of the mattress against his knees, turning to sit with the redhead half sprawled across his lap.

Sucking gently on his lower lip, he inhaled sharply at the obvious touch of a hand on his shoulder. Pulling away from the dazed boy, he jumped at the other man's nearness, frozen by the look in his darkened eyes. "Wait, I meant-"

The Noah cut him off with a slow nod, resting his free hand on the redhead's knee. "I know exactly what you meant, but before that.. Thank you." The hand on the scientist's shoulder rose to his opposite cheek, cupping around his jaw. Holding him carefully still, he leaned in, catching the older man's mouth almost fearfully.

Komui gasped at the light touch, his eyes closing as the brunette licked questioningly over the seam of his lips. The slight opening was enough to grant the other access, and he pressed forward to brush their tongues together with an oddly satisfied hum.

Hearing a stifled whine, Komui was instantly reminded of the Exorcist's presence, jerking away from the brunette's gentle hold. Shaking his head, he glared at the man halfheartedly, fixing his attention on the other. "Lavi..?"

The redhead licked his lips, clearing his throat roughly. "You.. That was.." He laughed abruptly, shifting to sit fully on the bed. "That should _not_ have been that hot. God." Taking hold of the scientist's shirtfront, he tugged impatiently. "Off. Now, or I'll do it myself and he can help with _that_."

Flinching at the brunette's calculating stare, Komui shrugged off his coat, setting it carefully at the foot of the bed. Avoiding the man's gaze, he fumbled momentarily with his shirt buttons, mentally cursing at the faint tremor of nervousness. As if sensing his anxiety, Lavi raised his face, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Don't do it if it bothers you, 'Mui.. Tyki knows that I won't forget about him if we have to wait."

The scientist shook his head, willing his hands to be steady. "Its only nerves, Lavi.. It needs to be this way, at least once. When it was me waiting, I honestly couldn't think of anything else." Removing the now-unfastened garment, he dropped it blindly to the side, biting his lip as the boy picked idly at his belt. "He's the same, even if he doesn't say so.. No matter what else, I never wanted to make someone feel like that. Not even him."

The quiet inhale from the side was unsettling, but not as distracting as he expected. Sparing him a quick glance, he was again surprised by the intense coloring of the man's steady gaze, swallowing hard at the first tinges of amber-gold. "Wh- What are you waiting for, an engraved card?"

Tyki tipped his head slightly, one eyebrow rising as he swept a deliberately slow look over the scientist's bare arms and chest. "I thought you might want to take your time.. But if not.." He leaned back on his knees, reaching for his shirtfront.

With a start, Komui realized that there were only two or three buttons done, giving proof to his haste in chasing the older man when he'd left before. Smirking faintly, the brunette allowed the thin garment to slide off of his arms, letting it fall behind him as he took hold of his belt.

Tearing his eyes away from the stripping Noah, he turned to look back at the silent redhead beside him, noting the openly lustful expression on his face. Lifting a hand to his lightly flushed cheek, he urged the boy forward. "I meant what I said, Lavi.. I won't go, unless you tell me to." Smiling faintly, he shook his head. "I don't think I would have lasted too long, if I'd gone.. I get clumsy when I'm upset, I'd have probably blown myself up within the month."

The unmistakable sound of a zipper lowering caught his attention, his eyes flicking toward the brunette almost against his will. Clad only in his undershorts, the younger man stood silently under the room's low light, his lip curved into a faint smirk. The scientist growled softly at the challenging gleam in his eyes, taking in the other's almost hatefully perfect form.

Thinking ruefully of his own lanky frame, he wondered what it was that the Exorcist saw in it, when faced with the very personification of sinful beauty. To him, the contrast was simply too great, from this utterly stunning man to.. Himself. Seeing the Noah's eyebrow rise questioningly, he winced, averting his face to conceal the faint ache of his needless despair. Either the boy loved him for other things, or there was simply no accounting for taste.

Turning back to the watching Exorcist, he blinked at his wide-eyed expression. Seeing his gaze flick from the Noah to himself and back, he flinched from the perceived comparison, his face heating uncomfortably.

After several seconds, the redhead pushed himself to his feet, pulling the scientist along by one hand. Hooking a finger into the older man's belt loops, he tugged him forward until he was pressed flush against his bare chest. "You know.. _Nobody's_ gonna get done if you just sit there staring, 'Mui. At this rate, the two of you're gonna end up watching me do myself."

Rising to his toes, he tipped his face upward invitingly, his eyes closing as the older man's mouth descended to meet his own. Releasing his hold on the other's pants, he caught his hands gently, urging them to rest on his hips with a soft murmur of encouragement. Pulling back, he smiled. "You'll have to figure something out, 'Mui.. I don't really know how we can do this the way you want to."

Tilting his head in the direction of the silent Noah, he bit his lip. "I think you'd have to tell him too, because he probably won't do anything unless you ask him to."

Shaking his head, the scientist glanced quickly at the man in question. Seeing his faint smirk, he stiffened. "That.. We might.." The Noah's smile widened minutely, his eyes narrowing at the other's discomfort.

"Don't fret, it doesn't need to be overly elaborate.." Stepping closer, he stroked a fingertip along the Exorcist's spine. "He _wants_ you, so why not proceed from that?" Bending to press his lips to the nape of the boy's neck, he sighed. "Turn around, Lovely."

Taking hold of the redhead's waist, he waited for him to comply, repeating his kiss against the side of his throat. Speaking quietly, he followed the line of his pulse upward toward his ear. "I think the bed would be best.. Why don't you finish undressing and go there, Komui?" Nipping at the Exorcist's earring, he carefully moved him backward, pausing when the other's knees met the bedframe. "You too, Lavi.. You're wearing far too much for the occasion."

He tugged his belt loose, unfastening the button and zipper of his pants. Pushing them down, he waited patiently as the redhead kicked them off along with his undergarments. "That's better.. Goodness, you're like this already?" He drew a line up the boy's obvious arousal, humming at his shaken moan. "Interesting.. Now, maybe you should help _him_ with his, since he can't seem to manage it alone, hm?"

Giving the older man a slow once-over, he smiled. "Do as you would without me, Supervisor.. I'm sure I'll find a niche for myself in a moment." Urging the Exorcist in his direction, he raked his eyes over his retreating figure. "You shouldn't be worried about me, really.. Its all for him, yes?"

Watching the boy's slow approach, the scientist swallowed audibly, ignoring the brunette's low voice. Though he'd seen the redhead in all of his varied moods, he couldn't recall ever seeing quite so much heat in his expression, as if everything they'd done before had been a mere sample of the depths of his passion. Shivering at the Exorcist's blatant appraisal, he allowed himself to be drawn into a demanding kiss, the boy's fingers at his belt giving proof to his lack of patience. Pulling back to speak, he faltered at the other's pleading gaze.

Taking a breath, the Exorcist tugged the man's loosened pants and undershorts over his hips, letting them fall to the floor. "Please, 'Mui..? He's right, I.. I've thought about it, having you both together, without leaving anyone out.." He shook his head, his cheeks heating faintly. "I don't care how we do it, I just want to see if its as good as I imagined it would be."

Nodding silently, the older man stepped out of his fallen clothing, catching the boys arm as he backed toward the bed. Sinking down on it's edge, he slid into the center, pulling the Exorcist along by his firm grip. "We won't know until we try, Lavi.. So let's start from this." He caught the redhead's mouth possessively, his hands stroking along his sides and waist as he urged his lips to part with a soft hum.

Feeling the bed shift faintly, he pulled back, glancing at the watching brunette. "Don't just sit there, do something useful." He muttered, angling his head to the side. "In my nightstand, top drawer.." He tapered off at the Exorcist's shaky sigh, taking him by the shoulders. Turning him quickly around, he pressed wet kisses to the nape of his neck, burying his nose into the hollow just above his hairline. "This could be good." He whispered, tracing the boy's ribs. "He'd still be able to touch you.. Or anything else you wanted him to do."

Hearing the younger man murmur agreeably, he settled his hands on the boy's hips, smiling against his skin. "As can I. What would you like me to do, Lavi?"

Leaning backward, the redhead panted quietly. "Anything! You don't have to be careful about it, for fuck's sake, just _do me!_"

Tightening his hold, the scientist nodded firmly, staring pointedly at the amused brunette. "Top drawer..? Little handle on the wooden thing beside you?"

Smirking back at him, the Noah pulled open the drawer, retrieving the small bottle in question. Rising to his knees, he moved closer, halting just in front of the shivering redhead. Dropping the container next to the older man, he leaned forward, lips brushing the Exorcist's chest and stomach as he smiled. "Yes, I believe this will do nicely.. What would you have of me, Lovely?"

The redhead braced himself on spread knees, his hands curling around the man's shoulders as he whimpered. "I don't care! I said it, didn't I? Anything you want to do, as long as we're..!" He broke off with a shaken cry, his eyes widening in surprise at the stroke of fingers against his tailbone. Their cool slickness moved lower still, until the scientist's fingertips hovered bare millimeters from where he so desperately wanted them to be.

He rocked backward eagerly, stiffening at the warm brush of a tongue along the crease where hip met thigh, his hands closing hard on the brunette's shoulders as he moaned haltingly. Unable to separate one urge from the other, he shuddered helplessly between forward and back, his breath catching painfully as the need for choice was erased by the dual movement of mouth and fingers.

Komui bit his lip at the boy's tightened muscles, nuzzling against his ear with a low moan. Pressing further into the Exorcist's body, he angled his motions downward, seeking out the tiny bundle of nerves he knew to be there. Drawing careful circles around it, he gasped when the redhead bucked sharply, his voice heightened with obvious pleasure.

"Oh God, _please_.. 'Mui..!"

The scientist complied immediately, curling his fingers purposefully. "Like this, Lavi..? He must be doing a wonderful job, to make you this way so quickly.." Pressing close against the boy's back, he continued his careful movements. "This isn't as bad as I would have thought, you know.. I always like it when you want me enough to beg."

He smiled at the Exorcist's shaken cry, a second finger joining the first as he licked along the lobe of his ear. "Relax, Lavi.. You know I won't do anything until I'm sure that it won't hurt you."

The redhead nodded jerkily, his eyes closed tight as he fought to slow his breathing. "I know, its just.. I _need_ this, you and him.." He leaned his head back against the scientist's shoulder, his hands loosening their grip. "I want you both to be happy.. I love you." Humming softly, he slipped his fingers into the kneeling man's hair. "I don't want to lose either one of you."

The Noah moaned quietly, lifting his head to speak. "We love you too, Lavi.. That's almost all we have in common, but I think its enough." Smiling faintly, he allowed his undershorts to slip through his body with a light tug, dropping them beside the bed as he glanced meaningfully up at the older man's half-hidden face. "What you're doing is enough, too.. Believe me, he won't break."

Narrowing his eyes, Komui met his playful stare. "I'd rather not test your theory." Despite his words, he removed his fingers, lips pressed to the redhead's nape as he fished blindly for the discarded container with one hand. Pouring the still-chilly liquid into his hand, he reclosed the bottle, setting it safely out of the way before spreading the clear oil over himself.

Taking hold of the Exorcist's waist, he pulled him back carefully, gasping at the eager tilt of his hips. "Lavi.."

The boy whined pleadingly, his head turning to nestle briefly against the older man's neck. "Please.. It really is enough, I'd tell you-" He broke off with a soft cry at the feeling of the other's heat pressing inward, his eyes wide as the sound faded to silent shudders.

Allowing his lover a moment to adjust, Komui wrapped him in a tight embrace, biting his lip at the clenched muscles around him. After several breathless seconds, he rocked his hips questioningly, murmuring a wordless question.

The Exorcist moved backward to meet him, his voice unsteady as the man before him resumed his own torturous motions. "Yes! Please _God_ yes.." He whimpered querelously at the man's answering hiss, his hands curling around the Noah's head as he began to draw meaningless patterns with his tongue.

Tyki hummed low in his throat, accepting the redhead's impatient urgings. Using one arm for support, he added his free hand to his efforts, fingers wrapping around the base of the boy's hardened shaft as he lapped at the skin in earnest.

Timing his thrusts to avoid choking the other man, Komui adjusted his angle until the Exorcist bucked sharply in response, his head thrown back against the scientist's collarbone as he struggled to match their doubled rhythm.

The redhead's breathy moans were almost maddening, paired with the urgency of his backward movements. Sucking gently at the place where shoulder became neck, the scientist growled. "Is this what you wanted, Lavi..? Tell us if there's something else you need.."

The boy panted rapidly, shaking his head blearily. "More..! He's.. You..!" He made a sound somewhat like a sob, his hands braced on the Noah's shoulders for leverage. "I want it, please just let me..!" He shivered hard, inclining his head to grant the older man better access to the skin beneath his lips.

Nibbling heatedly at the Exorcist's throat, he intensified his movements in time with the redhead's low cries, his palm pressed firmly to the center of his chest to keep him close. Feeling him tense briefly, he spared a look downward, biting his lip at the gradually ascending head of his former rival. As the man's dark curls neared the tips of his fingers, he slid his hands to either side, grasping the Exorcist's hips as the Noah's face lifted.

Catching the brunette's eyes, he gasped at their brilliant dark amber color, his teeth closing on the Exorcist's shoulder somewhat harder than he'd intended as he fought to look away. The man continued his slow upward progress, only stopping when his lips met the redhead's collarbone, their bodies pressed as close as their positions allowed. Gazing across the few inches of skin that separated them, Tyki half-closed his eyes, following the curve of the boy's neck to the jawline, his breath playing over the wide-eyed scientist's cheek as he hummed questioningly.

Komui shivered anxiously, fully expecting the man to pursue him as he raised his head. His movements faltered at the Exorcist's abrupt cry, the accompanying clamp of muscles around him drawing a sharp moan from his throat. In the instant of his distraction, the Noah dug a hand into the back of his hair, pulling him into a decidedly passionate kiss despite his quick attempt to retreat.

His fingers tightened on the redhead's hips as he gasped, eyes closed at the boy's breathless moan of appreciation. Struggling to ignore the slow press of the Noah's tongue against his lower lip, he resumed his movements, shuddering when the Exorcist pushed backward with an eager whisper.

"God, that's so fucking _hot.._" He reached down carefully, cupping his hand over the brunette's neglected arousal. Squeezing gently, he shifted his weight, moving to press his other hand to the scientist's ribs. "Please don't stop.."

Tyki pulled back with a ragged sound, his palm curling around the older man's neck to hold him still. "Do you feel how close he is?" He panted, his free hand joining the scientist's on the boy's hip. "If I didn't know better, I'd think it turns him on to have me touch you while he watches.."

Lowering his hand to stroke himself and the redhead in tandem, he laughed breathlessly, twining their fingers together. "We could drive him mad, you know.. I could strip you naked and make him watch me lick you, until he begged us to let him join in.. I wonder how long he could take it.." His palm tightened against the older man's skin faintly, his gaze direct as he smiled. "I wonder how long _you_ could stand it, too.."

Komui moaned brokenly, imagining it. The Exorcist pleading as he watched, the younger man's dark head moving between his thighs, hands and lips wrapped firmly around him until he was too close to care that it was Tyki Mikk and not Lavi that made him feel so-

The utter eroticism of the thought was staggering, his hips snapping forward to bury himself deeply inside the redhead with a ringing cry that preceded his release by no more than an instant.

The boy arched backward with an astonished wail of his own, muscles locked and trembling as he spilt himself over he and the Noah's joined hands, the sensation of the brunette's near-coincidal climax drawing a strangled moan from him as he panted for breath.

Shaken by the unexpected intensity of his reaction, Komui closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the Exorcist's heaving shoulder with a sigh. Allowing their bodies to part, he sat down on the soft blankets, keeping the shivering redhead between his knees as he embraced him. "Are you..happy, now..? I'm sorry that this all started so badly.."

At his quiet whisper, the Exorcist leaned against his chest, turning his head with a faint smile. "It was worth it, but.. Are _you_ happy, 'Mui? You were upset all this time, and I never even knew.. I was so caught up with just _having_ you-"

Tyki cleared his throat softly, releasing his still-present hold on the scientist. Reaching for his discarded shirt, he moved to the edge of the bed. "Would you like to stay here tonight, Lavi? The two of you are long overdue for a little talk.." He pushed his arms through the sleeves, leaving the front unbuttoned as he retrieved his undergarments and pants.

The boy blinked at him in surprise, facing toward him as he stepped into his shorts. "But.. Tyki, I-"

Shaking his head, the Noah smiled. "You should tend to things like that sooner rather than later, so that there's more time for pleasant things, yes? Stay, Lovely." The pet name failed to annoy the listening scientist as it usually did, and he scowled at the man from across the redhead's bare shoulder.

"You are the most ridiculously dense person I've ever met."

Halting with his pants just below his hips, the brunette narrowed his eyes at the scientist's bland statement, his smile replaced by an incensed frown. "Pardon..? Have I managed to overstay my welcome so quickly, _Supervisor?_"

Ignoring the Exorcist's quiet whine of distress, Komui shook his head. "Did you completely miss the non-exclusion part of the evening? If he stays, so do you."

The Noah's stunned silence was almost amusing, he thought, sighing loudly. "Lavi, what side of the bed does he sleep on?" The redhead's surprised look was equally hopeless, and he gazed Heavenward to pray for patience. "Forget it. Think it over while I find an extra pillow.. But either way, _you're_ sleeping in the middle."

Gently disentangling himself from the still-shocked Exorcist, he strode to the bathroom, painfully aware of the Noah's appraising stare. Closing the door, he took a washcloth from the stack on the sink, wetting it to cleanse his skin. Rinsing it well, he glanced at his reflection, wincing at the faint blush on his cheeks. Wringing the excess water from the cloth, he turned off the light, leaving the room.

Crossing to the bed, he handed the damp material to his blissfully smiling lover, snatching his pants from the floor and pulling them on hastily. Hearing the Noah snicker quietly, he levelled a blank stare in his direction. "Something wrong, Tyki?"

The younger man shook his head, smirking. "You should eat more."

Frowning slightly, he slipped the button through it's hole, tugging the zipper up with a jerk. "And you should talk less." Stalking past the openly amused brunette, he rummaged briefly through his linen closet, muttering to himself about the quality of the other's comedic abilities. Pulling out a slightly flattened pillow, he fluffed it quickly, thrusting it in the man's general direction. "Here. Wash your hands, if you would. Do you need something to sleep in?"

Glancing over the older man's half-dressed body, the brunette snorted. "Only if you help me roll up the pantslegs." Gesturing vaguely at the scientist's closet, he shook his head. "Anything that won't make me look ridiculous." He took the washcloth from the watching redhead, wiping at his hands and body with careless movements before lobbing it into a nearby hamper. Accepting a pair of soft drawstring pajama bottoms, he removed his own pants, donning the new ones with an appreciative hum at the fit. "Not too bad.. A bit tight in the rear, but otherwise perfect. Thank you."

Komui glared at him tiredly, frowning. "Don't blame me for your faulty anatomy, Tyki. I'm sure Lavi would be more than happy to show you where the _exercise rooms_ are." Hearing the aforementioned redhead snicker quietly, he turned to include him in his stern look. "Something funny, Lavi? I believe you made the same remark when I lent those to _you._"

The boy bit his lip hard, his mouth twitching as he nodded. "Yeah, I remember that.. And you said that you liked my ass just the way it is." He smiled disarmingly, rising to his feet. "If it makes you feel any better, _his_ pants are too tight for me too.."

The Noah snorted. "Wonderful.. I'm disproportioned, you're scrawny, and Lavi has an oversized ass. Should we call it a night before we start comparing intelligence? I tend to dislike being the stupidest person in the room.."

Bristling at his tone, the scientist scowled. "You aren't _stupid,_ you just lack formal education. If that makes you less intellectual, then what about Lavi? I hardly think Bookman enrolled him in Kindergarten, let alone-" Realizing that the two were staring at his outburst, he paused. "What? I'm merely stating a fact."

The Exorcist recovered first, waving a hand placatingly. "Nothing, I see what you're getting at.. Its just weird, after hearing you call him 'that idiot' for so long now." He gestured to himself, grinning. "Think I could talk you out of a shirt? Yours are always nice and cozy to sleep in.."

Waiting for the man to locate one, he snuck a glance at the still silent brunette, smiling at his obvious surprise. "Tyki..? Are you okay?" He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders. Pulling him into a tight hug, he sighed. "I don't know what you told him, but.. Thank you. And thank you for loving me enough to understand that I need you both."

Feeling the older man stiffen, he leaned back. "What's wrong? I know you wanted me to love you, but can't there be some needing, too?" He broke off with a gasp as the brunette crushed him to his chest, the tightness of his hold driving the air from his lungs.

Coughing quietly, the scientist waited for the two to part. "Here, Lavi.. Why don't you clean up while I get the bed fixed?" Smiling faintly at the Exorcist's retreating back, he turned to look at the younger man. "Does it make you happy, Tyki? That should make us even."

The brunette nodded slowly, buttoning his shirt loosely as the scientist retrieved his own sleeping attire. Watching him closely as he quickly pulled on the clothing, he smirked. "About what I said, before-"

Blushing furiously, Komui shook his head. "Its nothing, Tyki. I'm not worried about things you say, especially if it makes him _that_ happy."

The brunette's smile widened as he advanced on the suddenly wary scientist. "I wouldn't call it nothing, when it seemed to please you just as much as it did him.. Maybe more, from the sound of it." He halted only inches from the other's body, leaning up to murmur into his ear as the Exorcist reentered the room. "I meant every word of it, Komui.. I really would do as I said. And not just because he would enjoy watching us."

Leaving the older man frozen in place, he moved to the far side of the bed, stretching out beneath the light covers. Patting the space beside him invitingly, he waited for the redhead to clamber over him, gathering the Exorcist nearer with a low hum. "Coming to bed, _Supervisor_..?"

Shaking off his surprise, Komui nodded, turning off the lights before joining them. Adjusting for the extra body room, he accepted a lingering kiss from his smiling lover, breathing in the familiar scent of him in mixed relief and exhaustion.

Turning his back to the scientist, the boy snuggled close against him, his arm wrapping loosely around the Noah's middle. "Mm.. This is entirely too comfortable.. I think I might fall asleep before we have that talk, 'Mui."

Curling around the Exorcist's back, Komui relaxed with a sigh. "We'll talk in the morning, Lavi.. For now, just be here with us." Hearing his agreeable murmur, he closed his eyes. "Sleep well, Lavi."

After several moments of silence, he felt a cautious hand brush his own beneath the dozing redhead's pillow, the touch not as unpleasant as he would have expected. "What is it, Tyki..?"

The Noah withdrew slightly, then pressed forward, fingers slipping just barely between the older man's. "Thank you. For not taking him from me."

Swallowing heavily, Komui acknowledged his words with a faint squeeze. "He needs you too, Tyki.. It won't be easy, but I'm going to try harder. Go to sleep, all right? He's not going anywhere, and you're welcome here until you decide otherwise. That much I _can_ promise." Releasing the brunette's fingers, he yawned. "Goodnight, Tyki. Dream of something good for once."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

All right, that's about enough of that, hm? Now that we all know about SailorFool's bullshit OT3, how about I break it down with what I do best..

#2: Through My Eyes

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Does he know that I watch him like this..?_

I didn't notice it myself, until it had already become a habit, or maybe obsession would be a better word..

Its not like I can help it, when he's just-

Perfect.

There really isn't any other way to say it. Even before there was this feeling, I looked out of curiosity, or sometimes sympathy, Hell, mostly it was **wanting**, because I'd never imagined being this close to losing myself for another person.

And then, he brought me here.

I know he still regrets that part of our time together, but I just can't let it go, not after everything he's done for me. If he hadn't forced me to admit to myself that I could fall, it could have been years, or decades before I saw it for myself. Or it could have been never.

But there he was, making me want and need and **crave** him.. More than just his body, even if I'd never seen a man to equal him. Something about his voice, the words he'd say at the drop of the proverbial hat, they made me want to **know** him. Not the person he pretended to be, but Him. Tyki Mikk, the human man that became the incarnation of Noah's all-consuming Pleasure.

Now, I think maybe I do know, even if only a little.

And I can see exactly how and why I began to feel this way. Of everyone else I knew, he's the one that's most like me. Divided, shared somewhat unevenly between one side and another, he tried to complete the tasks that Fate assigned him, while saving some small piece of himself to hold onto.

And I most definitely believe in Fate.

After all the things Bookman showed me, the places and things I saw for myself.. There are far too many coincidences in this world for life to be completely random. Things that seem totally unrelated and distant, coming together to form a single piece of yet another unrelated picture..

Like he and I.

How else could I explain it? Me, sitting here at the foot of his bed in one of his old shirts, watching him turn the pages of a book that I thought he'd enjoy.. And thinking to myself that he's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, like every bit of him was made to suit me.

If it wasn't divine intervention that put me here, what was it? I know I can't even begin to compare to him, not with my looks, so why else would he have taken a second glance at me? He could have just as easily picked up another Exorcist, one that was stronger, or better looking, but it was me that he found.

He says I've helped him heal.

But really, hasn't he done the same thing? I was completely broken inside, from one self to another.. And he helped me piece them back together again. He satisfied the wants I'd hidden inside myself for years, and he calmed the urges that came after, until there was nothing left but **this** person.

For the first time in my life, I like who I am.

The best part of it all is right in front of me, marking his place with an old playing card that he used to loathe the sight of.

He's got that look about him that says he's happy too, so maybe it was worth waiting all this time..

"Like what you see, Lovely..?"

_I wonder if I should be truthful and say that I don't like anything about him at all._

For the sake of honesty, I think I will.

"No.. I love it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Oh, very nice. You really CAN work when you want to, despite much evidence to the contrary.. *Ahem* But I digress. Moving past Sister's spontaneous productivity, I thought this might be somewhat amusing..

#3: If There Was A Word For This, It Would Have Four Letters

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There was an elbow in his back.

Now, this alone should have prompted him to simply slide over and let things be, but today-

Today, he was going to establish His Place in the bed.

Moving carefully, he turned to face the interloper, sighing at their obvious identity.

In the last few weeks, he'd noticed the younger man's disturbing tendency to seek out the closest available source of warmth as he slept, something he never would have known if not for a certain redhead's penchant for latenight reading.

The first time he'd awakened to an unfamiliarly angular body pressed close against his own, it had taken several minutes of raised voices and a sound scolding from the aforementioned redhead to prevent any unfortunate instances of violence. The second time, it had required the use of a well-placed kneecap to fend off the brunette's strangely warm body, leading to the discovery that the man could indeed fall prey to normal human sickness and fever.

The third time, he'd simply left the bed, joining the Exorcist on his impromptu research into the mysteries of mainstream fiction. Though there'd been no verbal reprimand that night, it almost seemed as if the boy had felt guilty for leaving the Noah to sleep alone, his reading cut short as he drew the scientist back into bed after taking his usual center spot.

After several more attempts to peacefully repel the other's unwitting advances, Komui had resorted to changing bedsides, stumbling half-awake from one to the other to leave the Exorcist's body squarely between them. While mildly annoying, this seemed to have done the trick, and he found himself able to navigate the darkened room with a minimum of stubbed toes and barked knees after much practice.

But tonight, there was no reading lamp, no soft brush of paper or pen-scratching, nothing. The redhead's shoes were also _in absentia_, leaving the scientist to presume that he'd abandoned his own well-worn books in favor of a jaunt to the Order's library.

There was nothing but the near-darkness, and a damnably sharp elbow that was even now digging into his sternum in a way that made his breath shorten to avoid putting even more pressure on the abused skin. Sighing tiredly, Komui pushed the blankets back slightly, arranging them so that his arms were free to move.

Placing a hand firmly against the man's upper chest, he attempted to shift him by main strength.

Other than a faint murmur, there was nothing. Frowning, he brought the opposite arm into play, setting it beside the first and slightly above it, pushing more forcefully.

The murmur was louder this time, but still nothing. Growling in frustration, he tried again. This time, there was an almost instant result, though not at all a favorable one.

The Noah slipped through his hold like water, his hands and arms passing through the other's body to the shoulder. Finding himself abruptly nose-to-nose with the brunette, he yelped sharply, flinching back from suddenly curious eyes.

"What exactly are you doing, Komui..?"

Flailing awkwardly, the older man jerked backwards in panic, one hand fisting into the blankets as he toppled off the edge of the mattress. Unfortunately for him, said blanket was tucked firmly behind and under the still half-awake Noah, pulling him along for the ride.

Lifting his face from against the scientist's collarbone, he blinked at the man's soft groan of discomfort, raising a hand to his smarting nose.

"_Now_ would you care to explain..? I'd really like to know why I'm in the floor.."

Shaking off his dizziness, Komui squirmed indignantly. "You were touching me!" Struggling with the twisted material of the blanket, he tugged an arm free with a jerk. "Every time you've got a chance, you're all over me! I'm tired of having to worry about who's beside me when I'm trying to sleep!"

Snorting, Tyki shook his head. "So, rather than ask me to move, you pull me out of bed? I'd think you wouldn't want me on _top_ of you while you're awake if you can't stand me being _beside_ you when you're asleep."

Rising to his elbow, he shrugged off the man's gathering reply. "Are you injured? If not, I'm going back to sleep." He pushed himself up carefully, settling onto his knees with a sigh. "I'll find.. other accommodations for myself in the morning, Komui. Would that lessen your irritability?"

The older man shot upright, clenching his hands. "How would it!? If you're going to do that, we might as well go back to my-day-your-day again! Are you _trying_ for more of that, Tyki?" Resisting the urge to shake the quiet brunette, he took a deep breath. "Are you doing it on purpose? There's no way in Hell you could mistake me for Lavi, even when you're asleep."

The Noah shook his head firmly. "I know exactly who you are, either way. What I _didn't_ know was how much it bothered you. After all, wasn't it you that said 'no more excluding each other'?" He laughed humorlessly, rocking back onto his heels. "You never had to take it that far, Komui. Simply allowing me to have some part of him was more than generous."

Retrieving the crumpled blanket, he stood, shaking it out before laying it across the sheets. "You've never needed to spare my feelings, you know. It's perfectly all right to be honest when Lavi isn't here to upset." Ignoring the other's questioning hum, he turned back the now-made bed, sliding beneath the covers with a sigh. "He won't be angry with you, not when its me that's causing the problem."

Komui clambered onto the bed, leaning over the brunette furiously. "What do you mean, be honest? Now I'm a _liar_, too?" He glared fiercely down at the startled Noah, shaking his head. "You're more of a liar than I am, all smiling and friendly like you actually give a damn about me! I'm not going to take back what I said, so stop pretending that-"

Gripping the scientist's arm tightly, Tyki sat up, forcing him to move backward. "I haven't! You're the only one that's ever had a problem with this!" Shaking with anger, he shoved the older man onto his back, taking hold of his free arm. "I've never thought about _pretending_, because I never wanted to hurt you!"

Struggling against the brunette's rough hands, Komui jerked away with a growl. "Then what _do_ you want, Tyki? I told you I wouldn't interfere anymore, so what's left?" Pushing at the other's chest, he shook his head. "Get off of me!"

The Noah relaxed abruptly, allowing himself to be moved. "I want you to stop hating me."

Freezing mid-motion, the scientist blinked. "What? I told you that I don't-"

"Prove it." Bending close to the scientist's wide-eyed face, he smiled. "You can't even stand the thought of me being anything more than your rival.. But it isn't like that now, is it? You said it yourself, I'm a part of this." Placing a hand beside the other's head, he leaned closer still. "What part am I, Komui..? If the two of you are lovers, then isn't it the same for the two of us?"

He laughed softly, feeling the older man stiffen. "Am I your lover, too..? You should tell me plainly, or I might do something you won't like." Ignoring the scientist's low gasp, he brushed their lips together, swinging one leg across the other's body to sit astride his hips. "Enemies don't do things like this, do they? And neither do rivals.. You aren't my friend, so.."

Resting his weight on his knees, the brunette repeated his careful touch, lingering at the other's cheek when he shuddered. "What would _you_ call it, Komui..? If I do as he does, what am I to you?"

He sat back, shifting atop the older man's body with a hum. "We do this on occasion.. Or rather, he does it to me. Your being down there leaves me in his place by default." Reaching for the man's hand, he placed it at the dip of his waist. "I usually start there, but that never lasts for very long.."

Snatching his hand away as if burned, Komui dug his heels into the bed, sliding backward to press against the headboard. "I don't care what the two of you do together, Tyki! You're the one I share him with, you can call it whatever you want."

The Noah crawled upward, setting himself back in place with a laugh. "You really don't understand what I want, do you _Supervisor?_ For all your learning, you can't grasp something so simple.." Resting his hands on the man's shoulders, he pressed their mouths together firmly, his lips moving against the other's insistently.

Lifting his head, he smiled ruefully. "Is it easier to call it hatred, now? I imagine that it is, being that this is usually the part where you start swinging.. You can hit me, if you like."

The scientist blinked up at him numbly, his slowly forming night-vision making use of the dim light from the bathroom to show him the other's faintly resigned expression. Drawing a breath to retort, he paused at the brunette's quiet sigh. "I don't hate you. Just stop playing stupid games and tell me what you want."

The younger man shook his head, bracing himself as he rose to his knees. "Only what you're willing to give, Komui.. And much more than you want from me."

Taking hold of the Noah's hips, the scientist held him in place. "That doesn't tell me anything, and you know it! How do you know what I want from you? You've never asked, you only take liberties when you have a chance!" Tightening his grip slightly, he pulled the startled brunette down to sit, freeing one hand with a growl. Pressing hard against the back of his neck, he caught his mouth without preamble, imitating the younger man's persistent urging.

Feeling the other's lips part, he took the invitation, seeking out the younger man's tongue as he relaxed his hold in favor of digging his fingers into the thickness of his hair. His efforts drew an uncharacteristically pleading sound from the Noah, and he hummed softly in reply before pulling away to speak.

"Now you know how it feels. Wouldn't you rather have given your permission, Tyki?"

Panting softly, the brunette nodded. "You've made your point.. And you have it."

Komui raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Have a point..? Of _course_ I-"

The Noah shook his head, fingers closing on the older man's shoulder faintly. "My permission. To do as much of that as you like, whenever you wish." Bending to meet the scientist's wide eyes, he lowered his voice. "That, and anything else."

Staring at the brunette in stunned silence, Komui swallowed heavily. Realizing that he still had a hand wound into the younger man's hair, he made to pull it free, halting when the Noah shivered at the light brush of fingers on the back of his neck. Repeating the gentle touch, he blinked at the quickening hitch of the other's breath.

"Then.. What the Hell." He pulled the brunette forward, recapturing his lips with a quiet growl. Feeling his instant acceptance, he wasted no time in deepening the kiss, his free hand stroking over one cloth-covered hip as he licked along the line of the younger man's teeth.

The Noah's reaction was both profound and instantaneous, his weight shifting until he was pressed as close as he could manage while still allowing room for his hands to wander across the scientist's chest and sides.

Pulling back, Komui buried his face in the Noah's throat, latching hungrily onto the skin there as he shuddered.

Neither one noticed the quiet click of the room's hallway door opening, or the stealthy pad of feet that followed.

Engrossed in the heady sensation of the younger man's pulse against his lips, Komui lowered a hand to trace the row of buttons descending toward the brunette's waist, his fingers sliding along the band of his sleep pants. Tyki moaned, the sound vibrating against the scientist's mouth as he cupped the back of his head to urge him on.

"_Komui..._ Oh, Gods.."

A sudden crash made them both jump, matching sets of round eyes turning to stare at the equally stunned redhead standing in the bedroom doorway. Glancing from the scattered array of books at his bare feet to his still-entangled lovers, he laughed shakily.

"I guess you sorted out the sleeping arrangements.."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fuck, she's going to kill you for leaving that there, idiot! Good thing I won't be having that problem..

#4: Blame It On The Alcohol

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Mmm.._ Gods, but you're good at that, Lovely.."

The brunette shifted his weight carefully, rising to one elbow. Reaching for the tall glass resting on the night table, he frowned at the momentarily doubled image of it.

Lavi snorted quietly, pausing with his hands pressed to the man's waist. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were _drunk_, Tyki.. Should I cut you off after you finish that?" The older man half-turned to see him, raising an eyebrow.

"I most certainly am _not._ Besides, you're only one glass behind me, Lavi." He shifted again, this time not-so-carefully, nearly unseating the redhead as he flopped onto his back. Feeling a trickle of wetness on his wrist, he smirked at the thin stream of red descending toward his forearm. "Ah.. But its only a bit, easily fixed.." He held the boy's eyes squarely, lifting the arm in question to his mouth. Smiling faintly, he licked upward along the spill, halting at the hollow of his palm.

Switching the glass from one hand to the other, he finished off the remainder with a low hum, lapping a stray drop from his lip. "Its very good.. Is there-"

The Exorcist fought down a smile, nodding. "Yeah.. But the bottle's all the way back in the kitchen." Watching the man's expression turn faintly mournful, he laughed outright. "All right, all right.. I'll get it for you, but I'm putting the last two in the pantry, so that's it for tonight." Clambering awkwardly off of the brunette's lap, he yelped at the light swat against his bottom, glaring over his shoulder at the other's falsely innocent expression.

"You're a bad, bad man, Tyki."

Stifling a grin at the man's solemn nod, he sighed. "Be right back.." He walked to the large-ish kitchen, taking two elegantly labelled bottles from the counter. Sitting them carefully on a shelf inside the pantry, he took the remaining one to the sink, prying out the cork. Smelling the faint scent of it's contents, he smiled.

Returning to the bedroom, he filled the Noah's glass carefully, adding a bit to his own before placing the open bottle on the table. Sitting beside the man's hip, he took a drink, shivering at the slow burn that coursed down his throat. "You do realise that finishing this bottle will make us both completely miserable in the morning?"

The older man smirked, nodding. "Certainly.. But that's all the more reason to enjoy _tonight_, yes?" He sipped from his nearly-full cup, setting it on the bedtable. "Your face is red, Lovely.. Are you too hot?"

The Exorcist shook his head, nudging the other gently. "Don't do that, your hints are terrible. Besides, its the middle of winter, how would I be too hot?" He raised his glass, indicating the frost-covered windows. "I can't believe there's already two _feet_ out there.. You won't be able to see Miki tomorrow, if it keeps up." Hearing the man sigh, he winced. "It wouldn't be so bad to miss one day, right? They'll clear the roads off, and we can go the next morning.."

He sat his glass carefully beside the other's, urging him to slide over. "Why don't you just admit that you want her? There's nothing wrong with it, Tyki." Propping himself on one elbow, he leaned closer to the brunette's surprised face. "Its not like you can't afford it.. And she really likes you. How long has it been, now? You found her in May, so.. Seven months?"

The man cleared his throat, reaching for his glass. "On Christmas Eve." Taking a long drink, he avoided the boy's confused look.

Frowning thoughtfully, the redhead hummed for a moment before laughing. "You even know the exact _date?_ Jesus, Tyki.." Refilling the brunette's glass, he sighed. "Will you at least think about it? You're always saying that she shouldn't have to grow up without a family.."

The older man shook his head faintly, handing the Exorcist his own glass. "She wouldn't have that with me either, Lavi. What could I really do, besides buy her things? I don't know the first thing about taking care of a child, and I've.." He tapered off, shaking his head more firmly. "I've killed.. No, I've _murdered_ dozens of people, Lovely. Some of them were bad people, but some of them were like you.. Like her. Completely innocent, and they died for the simple reason that they knew of or possessed Innocence. How could I give that child what she needs, when all I know how to do is hurt?"

He drained his glass, waving at the redhead's almost full one. "Drink up, Lavi. You wouldn't want me to be too far ahead, would you?" Watching the Exorcist raise his glass to his lips, he sighed. "This isn't the time for me to dwell on my inadequacies, Lovely. For now, she's safe and well cared for, so I would much rather concentrate on pleasing the person who's here with me."

Seeing that the bottle was nearing three-quarters empty, he filled his glass halfway, topping off the other's despite his frown. "Now, now, Lavi.. You can have the last, if it concerns you so. It was never my intention to be a weeping drunk, so I'll desist with that train of thought. Were you very much of a drinker, before this? You really do seem a bit.."

The boy snorted, finishing his drink quickly. "No, not really. And yes, I think I am 'a bit' something. You were right, about the temperature.. It _does_ feel kinda warm in here." Handing his empty glass to the amused brunette, he reached for his shirtfront. "Don't leer at me, just set that down somewhere and help me with these buttons, please?" He tugged at the topmost button, wincing when it popped off with a sharp snap. "Oops.. Well, now I can just pull it over my head.."

He wiggled his way out of the garment, ignoring the older man's soft laugh. Dropping it by the footboard, he sighed. "That's better. You should get rid of yours, too.. Then I could rub your back some more."

Tyki blinked, nodding. "If you like.. Are you an _affectionate_ drunk, then..? Perhaps we should do this more often.." He smiled at the boy's scowl, handing him his glass before lifting his hands to comply. "Only this, Lavi? I don't plan on going anywhere before bed, so perhaps I should get rid of the things I don't need for sleeping..?" He shrugged off his shirt, allowing it to drop carelessly to the side. "I'm already quite relaxed, though.. Aren't you afraid I'll fall asleep on you, Lovely?"

The Exorcist waited as the older man removed his belt, finishing off his drink and refilling the glass. Setting it on the table, he smiled. "No.. I'm sure I can think of _something_ to keep you awake."

The older man's questioning hum turned into an undignified squawk as the redhead lunged forward, gripping his wrists firmly. Taking advantage of his surprise, he wound the other's belt around his trapped hands and the center slat of the headboard, leaning back to survey his accomplishment with a satisfied sigh.

"There we go.. Hm, you look pretty good like that, Tyki." Moving to straddle his upper thighs, he smiled at the Noah's wide-eyed look. "No cheating, now.." He bent close, pressing his lips to the cusp of the man's jaw. "Is this being an 'affectionate drunk', Tyki..? If it is, then I guess I must be one.."

The brunette shivered at his tone, nodding jerkily. "Most definitely. Kiss me, Lovely..?"

Smiling, the Exorcist moved to comply. Catching the other's mouth, he trailed his hands over his sides, the kiss turning hungry as he rocked his weight backward. Tasting the sweetness of wine on the man's eager tongue, he shuddered, hands lowering to the clasp of his pants. Lifting his head, he laughed giddily.

"I think I'm about to take advantage of you.. You mind?"

Tyki shook his head rapidly, his knees bending to tip the Exorcist sharply forward. "Not in the slightest, Lavi. Sit up, I'll help you with those." Arching his back, he allowed the boy to unfasten his pants, holding his place as he slid them down to his knees. Struggling briefly, he kicked them off, hissing at the immediate sensation of the redhead's palms against his skin. "Gods.. Your turn, Lovely?"

Glancing down at his own loose sleeping pants, the Exorcist nodded. "Almost forgot.. Maybe this is why I don't drink." He moved to the edge of the mattress, rising to his feet at the bedside. Slipping his fingers beneath his waistband, he sighed. "Promise you'll be good, Tyki..? You're awfully forgetful sometimes.." He laughed at the man's quick nod, sliding the garment lower on his hips. "It looks like you're a pretty affectionate drinker too.."

He pushed his pants down, stepping out of them with a slight lurch. "Whoa.. Lil' wobbly.." Moving back to his former position, he shivered at the older man's quiet growl. Smiling mischievously, he retrieved his glass, draining it almost empty. "This _is_ good.. But I bet it could be a lot better." Dipping a finger into the warm liquid, he held it over the brunette's chest, allowing several drops to fall into the hollow of his throat. Bending forward carefully, he drew his tongue along the faint dip, humming softly. "I just love it when I'm right.."

The man's breath hitched audibly, his eyes closed as the boy repeated the dampening of his fingertip. "So do I, Lavi.. Again..?" The Exorcist whispered a quiet affirmative, leaning back for more room.

Dragging his dripping finger over one nipple, he bent to lick the skin clean, sucking lightly before pulling away with a faint press of teeth. Repeating the process on the opposite side, he moaned as the man's hips rose to press against him. "Hot.." He gasped, lowering a hand between them. Stroking the brunette's arousal firmly, he bit his lip at the answering buck into his touch. "Okay, so foreplay is a bad idea.. Want me to let you go? I really, _really_ want to hurry this up.."

The older man shook his head slowly, half smiling at the boy's unsteady voice. "I'm not overly concerned with the restraint.. Does it bother _you_, Lovely?" He raked his eyes over the redhead's bare skin, humming appreciatively. "It might even be a good thing.. You look positively delicious at the moment."

Leaning to the side, Lavi sat his drink back on the night table, pulling open the small drawer on the front side. Rummaging briefly through it's contents, he took out a clear glass bottle, grinning crookedly as he returned to his seat. "We're almost out.. I guess that makes us both bad, huh?"

He opened the top carefully, pouring some of the cool liquid into his cupped hand. "I wonder who should get this.. Probably you first, since you can't do it yourself." Lowering his hand, he spread the oil over the man's skin, smiling at his soft moan. "You can't put it on me either, can you..? Guess I'll have to take care of that, too."

Rising fully onto his knees, he braced himself with a hand on the man's hip, the other reaching between his legs to cover himself with the slick fluid. Seeing his eyes widen, he tipped his head curiously. "That won't be enough, will it? Maybe I need to do what _you_ do.."

Biting his lip, he traced the outer edge of his entrance, pressing gently against the faint resistance. Retreating slightly, he hissed at the unfamiliar feel of his fingers. "Its better when its you.." He murmured, repeating the movement. "Maybe you should make up for this part next time."

The older man shifted beneath him, growling softly. "You're making it very hard to remember what I'm not supposed to do, Lavi.." He glanced deliberately over the redhead's lifted body, lingering on the visible proof of his 'affection'. "If foreplay is a bad idea, I can assure you that teasing is much, much worse."

Biting his lip at the man's openly lustful expression, the Exorcist nodded, hands moving to balance himself on the brunette's chest. "Yeah.. But I think it'll be okay like this, since I kinda like it when you're too impatient to waste time getting me ready.." He blushed fiercely at the statement, edging further up the other's thighs. "I mean.. It feels like.. Fuck, I don't know what I mean."

The man's eyes widened, then narrowed as he smiled. "Oh, that's all right, Lovely.. I'm almost certain that I understood you _perfectly_." He raised one leg, urging the still-flushed redhead higher. "Sometimes, I rush on purpose.. For the exact same reason."

Settling himself atop the brunette's hips, Lavi bent forward to press their mouths together, rocking his weight back with a stifled moan. Lifting himself briefly, he stroked a hand down the man's stomach, taking hold of his erection with shaky fingers. The Noah's teeth caught his lower lip gently, the faint sting making him gasp as he angled his hips back to place that hardness against his entrance.

Taking a breath, he pushed backward, shuddering at the older man's surprisingly broken moan. The sensation was less painful than he expected, only a low burning pressure that turned abruptly to pleasure as the Noah's hips rolled upward almost pleadingly.

"_Lavi.._ Oh, Gods-" His voice caught in his throat as the Exorcist moved carefully, hands pressed flat to the man's chest as he straightened.

"I know.. Believe me, I _know_. Remember, now.." He rose to his knees, sinking down with a near-silent whine at the change of angle, his fingers digging lightly into the skin beneath them as he repeated the movement. "S'good, but.. I want.." He shook his head, reaching back to take hold of the man's knees. "More.." The next lift and descent drew a startled cry from them both, the redhead's hands tightening as he ground himself against the other.

His motions became increasingly desperate, his voice too broken with need to form legible words. Despite the nonsensical sound of it, the Noah caught the gist of his meaning effortlessly, replying with breathless encouragements of his own.

After several moments of near-frantic movement, the redhead forced himself to relax, shuddering at the sheer _hunger_ he felt. He changed his pace with a wavering moan, opening his eye to take in the older man's passion-dark eyes. "M'sorry.. I wanted it to be.." He swallowed thickly, ignoring the needy clamor of his body. "Better, for you-"

Tyki arched his back, using the leverage to meet the boy's slow descent. Hearing him whimper in surprised pleasure, he smirked. "Is _that_ better, Lovely..? I didn't think you wanted me completely passive.."

Shaking with effort, the Exorcist moaned brokenly. "You feel so good.. I just wish you..could.. Oh, _God_-" His movements faltered noticeably, his eye shut tight as he panted. "Please, I want your hands.."

The brunette growled low in reply, phasing through the flimsy leather at his wrists. Taking hold of the boy's hips, he pulled him forward against his chest, hands shifting to wrap around his body as he began to move. "I can do anything you ask, Lovely.. I thought you knew that by now."

Lifting his hips, he tightened his hold on the Exorcist, raising his head to lick hungrily at his throat. "Mm.. I was right, you _are_ delicious." He smiled at the boy's urgent whine, intensifying his movements with a sharp moan. "Come for me, Lavi.. After all of this, I won't be very far behind you.."

The other's desperate clinging made him shudder, the sound of his pleading voice driving his own need well past the point of no return. With no more than a hurriedly panted warning, the Exorcist bucked hard against him, his body wracked with tremors as he cried out for his lover. Gasping harshly at the boy's almost painful tightness, he buried his face into his arched throat, his answering howl muffled against the sweat-dampened skin.

Hearing the Exorcist's breathing slow, he raised a hand to cradle his head, drawing him down for a slightly breathless kiss. Leaning back, he nuzzled fondly against his cheek. "I think that might make our upcoming misery worthwhile, Lovely.."

Gently lifting the redhead by the hips, Tyki urged him down to lie beside him, the sudden lack of warmth making him shiver as he pressed a soft kiss to the boy's brow. The Exorcist's arm tightened in response, his body shifting as he turned onto his side.

Resting his head on the man's chest, he sighed. "I want her too, you know."

Tyki blinked incredulously, pushing himself upright. Ignoring the Exorcist's surprised yelp, he hauled him up to sit beside him, gripping his upper arms loosely. "_What?_ Why didn't you say anything, Lavi?"

Frowning, the boy shook his head. "Because it bothers you if I mention it. That, and the fact that raising a kid is something you don't do alone." Shrugging off the other's hands, he sighed. "Don't worry about it, okay? I'll get over it."

The older man exhaled quietly, nodding. "I know. Would you rather wait until Christmas day, or just get on with it?" Seeing the Exorcist's confusion, he smiled faintly. "That's the only thing you've asked me for, this year.. Is there something you'd rather have?"

He leaned close, invading the redhead's space. "I'll try, Lovely.. But only if you'll be here to help me. Would you?"

Nodding rapidly, Lavi flung himself at the brunette, knocking them both sprawling against the mussed blankets. "Of course I will! You mean it?" Wrapping the man in a crushing hug, he laughed. "It'll be _awesome,_ just wait! We can start looking for the stuff we'd need in the morning.. Well, after the hangovers wear off."

Returning the boy's enthusiastic embrace, Tyki nodded. "Definitely after.. Are you tired?" Smiling at the other's contented nod, he gestured at the dim lights. "Sleep, then. From what I've heard, we should start getting all the rest we can now.." Curling tightly around the Exorcist, he buried his face into his hair. "Thank you, Lavi. For everything."

Hearing the Exorcist murmur affectionately in reply, he relaxed. "I'll see you in the morning, then.. Goodnight, my Lovely."

For several minutes, he lay awake listening to the boy's quiet breaths, his eyes closing as he smiled. After all of the horrible things he'd done to build and preserve what he'd thought was the perfect family, it was astonishing to see that all he'd needed this time was a few bottles of wine and the snow. Feeling the Exorcist shift against him, he sighed, wrapping his arms just a bit tighter around him.

If they never had a full night's sleep again, at least he could throw blame to the alcohol.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Well, I know it isn't as many as the last time, but I think these were a little bit better, for planning if nothing else XD Hopefully you liked them despite the crackiness of the pairings and the weakskilled individuals writing them ^_^

What are you, stupid? Of **course** she liked mine! Everyone likes a little Lucky.. Besides that, we really hope it was worth waiting a year for, and if it wasn't, well.. We've always got next year to try again, hm?

Ok, besides Sister's egotrip, happy birthday Nee-san! We love you bunches, and look forward to seeing you in the proverbial flesh soon!


End file.
